


Oh, Wretched Light

by SadunaCC



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Infected Characters, Infection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadunaCC/pseuds/SadunaCC
Summary: They made a deal with one condition: to stay out of each other's way.What happens when She breaks it?





	Oh, Wretched Light

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic posted here inspired by Ginger_Goats_Galore and Roposhipin on tumblr!

           It wasn’t often Grimm found himself traversing the bridge that connected the realms of Dreams and Nightmares. The melding of reds and yellows, each color swirling into clouds that filled the skies. It had been ages since he had seen Her glow; even if on the horizon. Dream motes hung in the stagnant air. He paid them nor the growing warmth no mind as he continued his laboured walking. With a cough he turned to look at the small form cradled in his arms. It twitched and writhed in his grasp. His child - oh his poor child.  
           The summoner had bursted into the main tent with such speed. For a moment Grimm had thought the last of the flames to be collected; that the time for the final dance drew nigh. He was so terribly wrong. There, in the arms of the small bug, was his child, pulsing with orange tumors and infection leaking out of its mouth and eyes. To say that he was furious would sugarcoat his reaction.  
A shaky breath escaped the troupe master and he continued forward. There would be time later for him to grieve and reminisce. Hours, maybe days, had passed when he saw the glowing orb of light hanging in the sky. He climbed the floating platforms with care and sucked in a breath.  
          “Old Light! I must have a word with you!” he called out to Her. The light shifted. He watched with narrowed eyes and drew his cloak to shield the child out of instinct. Suddenly with a flash a large moth appeared before him. Her bright aura stung his eyes, but he held firm.  
          “Vessel of the Nightmare Heart, what a surprise to find you slithering your way here.” The Radiance’s voice seemed to echo all around Grimm. Pain bloomed in his head as she spoke. “Why are you here?”  
          “You…” he stared into Her cold eyes. “You and I made a deal to never meddle in each other’s affairs.” Grimm spat. His face turned into a scowl when The Radiance scoffed in reply.  
          “First you trespass in the Dream, now you accuse me of breaking our pact?”  
          “Don’t you dare try to play innocent you wretched light!” He hissed.  
          Her eyes narrowed as she towered over him. “I’ve done nothing to warrant such madness from you puppet. Whatever you accuse me of I had no part in.”  
          “No part in-” Grimm shook. He shut his eyes to try and fight back the beginnings of tears. “If you had no part to play, how do you explain this!” The gray cloak flew open to reveal his infected spawn mewling and writhing in his arm. Orange, sickly tears leake from the corners of his eyes. Oh how hot the fires burned inside him. Despite Her intruding voice on his mind, the growths clumped on his chest, the infection trying to corrupt him, he had never wanted to kill the Goddess as much as he did now.  
          He snarled, fangs bared and tear tracks running down his cheeks. The moth had recoiled, almost looked scared. In a hushed voice he spoke. “Dear Radiance, I’ve put up with you countless times before. For once in your miserable life, you’ve gone too far.”


End file.
